Second Chance (perk)
For the similar perk in the Modern Warfare series, see Last Stand. Second Chance is a tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Second Chance is a third tier perk in Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer that gives a player the ability to go into Last Stand or revive a friendly player in Last Stand. A player with the Second Chance perk will see beacons that show the locations of friendly players in Last Stand. In order for a player to revive a friendly player in Last Stand, a player must be near the downed player and hold the specified "use" button. While reviving a downed player, the player will go through an animation of preparing a needle (a morphine syrette) and injecting the downed player with it. A player may move and/or crouch/go prone while reviving a downed player; moving too far from the downed player will reset the revival process. If the player is not hit again by enemy fire, they will stay alive for 30 seconds (10 seconds in Free for all), which is notably longer than the amount of time spent in the supine position in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer perk Last Stand. The player will only get to use Second Chance if they are downed by body shots. Being killed by a Headshot, Dogs, M2 Flamethrower, Knife/Bayonet, and any explosion, or being run over by a Tank, will not let a player go into second chance. Call of Duty: Black Ops Second Chance returns in Black Ops. When a player is shot down and has Second Chance equipped, the player falls as if they actually died, then goes into second chance. Like previous games, the user is invulnerable when being shot into Second Chance. The player becomes vulnerable after the falling animation with only 1 hit-point and may be killed by anything that does damage, even flashbang blasts. Second Chance lasts up to 10 seconds before bleeding out, with the option of taking the "coward's way out" to die prematurely. Second Chance Pro gives the players the ability to survive significantly longer (for up to 30 seconds) while in second chance and be revived by other teammates. After revival, there is another brief period of invulnerability. Reviving a player in this way takes 1.15 seconds. If killed by a headshot, knife, or most explosions, the player will bypass Second Chance completely and die immediately. Patch 1.06 has changed a few things relating to Second Chance. For one, players that put an enemy into Second Chance are now credited for a full kill once that enemy dies. If a player puts an enemy into Second Chance and finishes him off with a different weapon, they will be credited with a kill of whatever put the enemy into Second Chance, not the finishing weapon. This makes it harder to get humiliation kills with things such as flash grenades. The patch also expresses that the bug in which one could still fire their primary weapon while being downed has been removed. If the player has a pistol as their secondary, then they will pull out that pistol in Second Chance, including any attachments it has (notable exceptions include any pistols with Dual Wield and the Full-Auto attachment on the CZ75). If the player does not have a pistol as a secondary, or are using a pistol with Dual-Wield or Full-Auto, they pull out an M1911 without any attachments. If you kill an enemy player at the same time as they down you, the kill will count towards the Second Chance challenges (including the "Headshot" challenge if the player is lucky enough). This patch also added the mechanic that if a player with Second Chance is killed by a player with a shotgun, the shotgun will now bypass the Second Chance perk, in the same way that if a player with Second Chance is killed with a head shot the perk is bypassed. This new mechanic is very useful when using the Olympia, since the player no longer needs to worry about being killed while reloading after firing the second shot. Black Ops Campaign Mode During certain missions, such as SOG and Crash Site, where Mason is injured in an explosion or fall, he pulls out a pistol in an attempt to save his squad. Enemies will occasionally go into a second chance mode when Mason or Hudson fire at them, but not enough to kill them, this is rare. Jason Hudson will go into a Second Chance like state in the mission Numbers, where he takes a pistol. During the mission Crash Site, Mason's Second Chance will fail, as he has no ammo. This was planned due to being captured, along with Woods, Bowman, and Reznov. Challenges *'Kills' — Get 10 kills while in Second Chance. *'Revenge' — While in Second Chance, kill the enemy who downed you 5 times. *'Headshot' — Get a headshot kill while in Second Chance. Second Chance invincibility.jpg|The "invincibility" period. Second Chance.png|A downed player. invinc.png|Invincibility after being revived. Tips *A way to get a headshot on an enemy while in Second Chance is to immediately aim upwards on your way towards the ground; this should make it easier to earn a payback medal (if the enemy happens to be the one that downed you). *Normally, dying in the middle of throwing a grenade will cause you to drop the grenade nearby instead of tossing it the full distance. However, with Second Chance, the throwing animation is not halted upon falling. This means that if you are not killed instantly, you should be able to complete the tossing animation while on the ground and thus throw the whole distance. This includes cooking grenades, which can also be thrown so long as they began cooking before entering Second Chance. *Do 1 of 2 things: either get a headshot or keep on shooting till you get your points. Trivia General *There is a glitch on the Wii, where it says instead of (-) "to cowards way out", it will say to hold (A), which will do nothing but bring up the Iron Sights and (-) will still make "cowards way out". Call of Duty: World at War *If a player is standing in deep water, and they are wounded in way that would put them into Second Chance, the player dies instantly, as if it was a head shot. This can be noted on the beach in Makin and Makin Day, the river in Seelow, and the canals in Castle. *In the description, it only says "revive downed allies," but it never says pull out the user's pistol before they die or anything similar. *If the game ends while the player is reviving a teammate, he/she will still get the points for reviving. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Occasionally a glitch occurs where you are put into Second Chance you will be revived without anyone reviving you. This occurs when a person has left the game before a person is put on second chance, such as this. **When this happens, the killfeed often shows "mistakes were made" with the players name and the syrette symbol. *In Combat Training, the practice dummies commonly use Second Chance. *There is a rare glitch where when you are put into Second Chance, you will not pull out your pistol. *If you are killed again just as you are being revived from Second Chance, you may go back into Second Chance; this time with your primary and secondary weapons, and invincibility. (Confirmed on Wii) *There is a bug on the Wii where downed allies with Second Chance Pro show up on radar as a solid red dot, like an enemy would, instead of a solid green dot. *If the player captures a flag in Domination while in Second Chance the Player will get the "Above and Beyond" medal *There's a glitch where if the player does the knifing animation and is put into second chance, the player will instead pull out their current weapon, then change to the pistol. It is said that when holding the player's current weapon, they will be able to fire it for a split second. *When you kill someone in Second Chance the only weapon they will drop is the pistol they are equipped with. However, if they don't have any pistols equipped, they will instead drop an M1911. *If you attempt to go downstairs while in second chance you will instantly die, however you are still able to go upstairs in second chance. *There is a glitch where if you pull out a Care Package marker while being put into Second Chance, you will be able to use your primary weapon. *There's a glitch where if the player kills an enemy in Second Chance almost immediately after being downed, they will keep their primary out and their third person model will show them in Second Chance holding out their primary. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks